Saltwater
Saltwater is a character for the aesthetic design an oc contest He is Deep Blue Sea He belongs to Seaviper. Do not use him without my permission. Canon Timeline Appearance: The first thing you'll notice about him at first sight that easily picks him out from a crowd: his big, intimidating size. He is a middle-aged adult, and stands at a height larger than Burn. He is thick and muscular, with a sleek yet large build. Another thing that makes him different is his scales. His main scales are an ocean blue, with some foam white scales that make it look like waves out at sea. The undersides of his wing membrane and his fins also sport this pattern, except the blue is noticeably deeper than his scales. His fins are swept back, like ocean waves or trees in a strong wind. His webbing is the same deep blue as his fins and wing membrane, but doesn't sport the foam white markings. His teeth, claws, wingclaws and horns are a seasalt white, like a faintly off-white color. His eyes are a shocking sapphire blue, and his look is as cold as frost. His bioluminicent stripes are also the same color, and glow a light-ish sapphire blue. His horns also fade to this color, and have jagged curves. Personality: A loner who lives out in some of the deepest, most isolated trenches out in the Sea Kingdom. He hates company, wether it be one or a crowd of dragons. His lack of social interaction often leads him to say rude, snarky or hurtful comments if engaged in conversation without even realizing it. He pushes dragons away more than he pulls them closer, and while he may never admit it, he does slightly enjoy the company of one or two dragons he can relate to. He doesn't like loud noises, and often likes to be able to hear his own thoughts. A crowd of dragons lets him do the opposite of that, so that's why you hardly ever find him in a busy area. He is fascinated by the rare and unique animals and organisms that live in the deep parts of the sea. He has great photographic memory, and when he discovers a new fish or other organism that has never been documented or found, he heads back to his home and adds his new discovery to a scroll series he writes, which is called A SeaWing's Guide to Species of the Deep Sea. He's already written eleven volumes of the series, and sells them to a publisher to have them published throughout the Sea Kingdom. His name has been known through a majority of the kingdom, as his works help educate SeaWings on these new species never yet discovered before. However, he does not know of this due to again, his little interaction with other dragons. History: From the start, Saltwater had always been a tall dragon. He went to a school down in the deep palace, where he lived for most of his life. As he grew older, SeaWings liked to pick on him for his abnormally large size, and due to him being socially awkward, he didn't do much. He didn't have many friends, either, which does don't help. This continued throughout high school, and by then he was used to the teasing. His large size did help him not get physically bullied, as he towered above all of his teachers and often had a cold, intimidating scowl on. Finally, he snapped one day. It was the day when he heard his parents died in a battle while fighting the MudWings and SkyWings, and between the teasing at school, the loss of his parents, and no friends or siblings to back him up, he couldn't handle it all any more. The next SeaWing and his small group began to pick on him, calling him a "ugly giant" and names similar to that. He let out a roar, and swimming full force, he slammed the ringleader into a reef, where he then continued to rake his claws into him. The SeaWing's ringleaders tried to pull him off, but their efforts were nothing compared to the full adrenaline-fueled fury of Saltwater. The water was clouded with red, and Saltwater finally stopped when he could no longer see due to so much blood, and by then the ringleader was already dead and shredded to pieces. After that incident, he was expelled from his school. He joined the SeaWing army, as he had nothing left, and wanted to avenge his parent's deaths. He was picked on also by his fellow recruits, but he ignored them and their insults. He was determined to fight, he soared up rankings quickly through hard work, though practice, and deadly missions. No one dared touch him, yet even tease him again. He was a war General, and had led many victorious battles. His name was known and feared by other tribes, as his strategic battle plans led him to many victorious battles. He was well known too in the Sea Kingdom, and the former recruits who teased him now respected him and his tactics. He was also well known for being able to easily whip any SeaWing into shape given to him only in two weeks through hard work and drilling. He had one weakness though: he won battles through long hours of strategic planning and used the weapon of surprise to his adadvantage to throw off his enemies. Even when planning to attack in certain areas, he prepares and plans for a surprise attack there as he has time while battle planning. But when he is the one getting surprised attacked and he has no plan, he is forced to charge his troops into battle blindly, which often ends with lots of casualties and their troop having to retreat. Luckily, due to the Summer and Deep Palace's hidden locations, he didn't have to worry much about surprise attacks with no prior planning. However, things began going into a downward spiral when the attack of the Summer Palace happened. He was war planning for an attack on a city nearby the coast off to the Sea Kingdom when the attack happened, and didn't know about it until around ten minutes later when a terrified SeaWing who fled the battle alerted him of the attack. He gathered his troops and charged in blind with no plan, as he had no time to come up with one. By the time they arrived, most of the Palace had been bombarded with the dragonflame cactus, and many SeaWings were already dead. He managed to drive off the SkyWings and MudWings by cutting off and killing the MudWings that deliver the dragonflame cactus to the SkyWings with a majority of his squad, and then rejoining the smaller squad in the fight at the palace and fighting off the remaining SkyWings and MudWings there. He remained in the army as a general until the dragonets came and ended the war on the false brightest night, which he flew over and witnessed along with some other higher-ups in the SeaWing army. With the war over and nothing left to do, he chose to isolate himself from society, retiring out to one of the deepest trenches far away from the palaces to rest. He began to discover new and never before documented species of fish and other organisms while living there, and wanted to observe and record these new species. This caused his love for writing to spring up, and he wrote his first volume only after a year of living in the trench. Upon seeing his published scroll, many SeaWings were relieved to hear he was still alive and out there and we're fascinated by his findings. He continued to write about his new discoveries and grew quite famous doing so, and only knows about it through his publishers. However, no one knows where his trench house is to this day, not even his publishers. Abilities: Being a retired war general, he knows strict discipline well and is rather strong. His large size and military combat knowledge holds him at an advantage in most fights, and knows when a fight is fair. But if he is suprise attacked, he will automatically attack and tries to figure out what he does next as he goes along, which can put him at a disadvantage. He is a fast swimmer, and knows a good portion of the Sea Kingdom by heart. However, he hasn't had many social interactions due to his isolated trench, and may be rude or too harsh sounding without realizing it. He also knows about his fame, but chooses to shove that idea away like how he shoves away most other dragons that try to get close to him. While he isn't actively looking for a relationship, he may attempt to flirt with a female he finds cute, but it more often than not ends in failure. His voice is a little raspy due to him not talking very often, and his aquatic is a little broken. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:SeaWings Category:Content (Seaviper the seawing) Category:Work In Progress